With the enhancement of communication technology, electronic devices provided with various functions are appearing. Such electronic devices may have a convergence function of complexly performing one or more functions.
In recent years, as functional differentials among manufacturers of electronic devices have noticeably narrowed, there is an effort to increase rigidity of electronic devices which are becoming slimmer in order to meet consumers' desires to purchase, and to reinforce design aspects. Manufacturers of electronic devices are pursuing high quality of electronic devices and aesthetic exteriors of electronic devices by implementing at least a part of various structures (for example, an exterior) of electronic devices using glass materials or metallic materials according to various embodiments.
Various transparent materials are used for an electronic device to provide an aesthetic feeling on a display window of a front surface or a rear surface, or on the rear surface. In particular, glass materials are increasingly used in electronic devices due to their strong surface hardness and good optical performance.